venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
The Acachalla List
This is a list of every know character who has Acachalla in the name, is apart of the Acachalla family, has connections/ possible connections to the family, or who is an alternate version of an Acachalla. (this list is most likely very incomplete, any help with finding more information would be a big help, thanks) Main Acachallas Papa Acachalla Husband of Gertrude Acachalla Gertrude Acachalla Wife of Papa Acachalla Billy Acachalla Adopted son of Papa and Gertrude Sally Acachalla Adopted daughter of Papa and Gertrude Sue Acachalla Adopted ??? of Papa and Gertrude Spencer Adopted son of Papa and Gertrude Papas Side Maxwell Acachalla Cousin of Papa Jeremy Acachalla Brother of Papa Papa Nadachalla Fraternal twin brother of Papa Gramama Acachalla Mother of Papa, Jeremy, and Nadachalla, wife of Grandpa Susan Grandfather Acachalla Father of Grandpa Susan Bobby Acachalla Grandson of Grandfather Acachalla Frank Acachalla Father of Papa? Owen Acachalla Brother of Grandpa Susan Mama Acachalla Mother of Brittany, possibly related to Papa Brittany Acachalla Daughter of Mama Acachalla Grandpa Susan Acachalla Father of Papa, Jeremy and Nadachalla, husband of Gramama Bobbio Fart Uncle of Papa, husband of Mary Mary Fart Aunt of Papa, wife of Bobbio Gertrudes Side Chef Chakalata Soup Son of Darth Calculus and brother of Slender Man Slender Man Son of Darth Calculus, brother of Chakalata Soup, and girlfriend of Sally Acachalla Grandfather Gertion Related to Gertrude Great-Grandfather Gertion Related to Gertrude Maddie Friend Sister of Gertrude Gertion the 3rd Brother of Gertrude TomTom Brother of Gertrude Darth Calculus Father of Chakala, somehow related to Gertrude Barnacle Sister of Fred Spooker and daughter of Cakalata Soup Fred Spooker Brother of Barnacle and son of Chakalata Soup Apupu Soup Possible son of Fred Spooker, possibly related to Sally Monkey Boy Cousin of Gertrude and Samantha Gertie Related to Gertrude Samantha Related to Gertrude Aimée Mother of Gertrude, Gertion the 3rd, Maddie Friend, Annie Thatchery, and TomTom Susan Father of Gertrude, Gertion the 3rd, Maddie Friend, Annie Thatchery, and TomTom Samantha Related to Gertrude and Suzy Mr Johnson Previous husband of Gertrude Suzy Related to Gertrude and Samantha Suzy's Father The Father of Suzy Suzy's Aunt The Aunt of Suzy Gertrude (Phaser Mod) Future descendant of Gertrude Sister Gertrude Related to Gertrude Margaret Johnson's Uncle Uncle of Gertrude Sallys Side Medusa Sally's Biological mother and Papa Acachallas 2nd wife Sally's father Father of Sally Gregory.Gregory Father of Officer Malony and Gregory.Gregory thd 2nd Gregory.Gregory the Second Son of Gregory.Gregory Sally Betty Jessica Step-mother of Sally and Mother of Susan Rake Jessica Sally Betty Jessica's Sister The sister of Sally Betty Jessica Sally Betty Jessica's Sister's Nephew The nephew of Sally Betty Jessica's sister Uncle Charlie Brother of Medusa and Uncle of Sally Slender Man Boyfriend of Sally Susan Rake Jessica Daughter of Sally Betty Jessica and The Rake Teenage Rake Father of Susan Rake Jessica Officer Malony Son of Gregory.Gregory Captain Maloney Possibly related to Officer Malony Uncle Wilbert Elderly uncle of Sally Shinogami Adopted son of Gregory.Gregory Shinogami's Nephew The nephew of Shinogami Shadow the Hedgehog Son of Sally Billys Side John Smigglebug Father of Billy, Charile, and Yakface, possibly Tinker Corndog Yakface Sister of Billy Charlie Acachalla Brother of Billy from the 123rd dimension Grand Grand Acachalla Man Great Great Uncle of Billy Sues side Tinker Corndog Father of Sue Spencers Side Spencerina Sister of Spencer and Vanellope von Schweetz Light Zeron Papa Acachalla's second cousin twice removed on Spencer's side, Spencer's second cousin 3 times removed. Spencer's Father Previous adoptive father of Spencer Vanellope von Schweetz Sister of Spencer and Specnerina Possible Connections Cleopatra First wife of Papa Acachalla Different Versions of Acachallas Alternate Acachalla Family Grandpa Sink Supplies Father of Jack Links Susie Gumball Wife of Jack Links Jack Links Husband of Susie Gumball Mary (Marionette) Adopted son of Jack Links and Susie Grandma Links Mother of Susie Ruff Mama Related to the Antichallas Toiletries Related the Antichallas Emochallas Papa Emochalla Father of Billy Emochalla and Sally Emochalla Emo Billy Son of Papa Emochalla and brother of Sally Emochalla Emo Sally Daughter of Papa Emochalla and sister of Billy Emochalla Aca-sorta-challa Family Papa Aca-sorta-challa FAther of Billy Aca-sorta-challa Billy Aca-sorta-challa Son of Papa Aca-sorta-challa Villainchallas Papa Villainchalla Father of Sally Villainchalla and Steve Villainchalla Sally Villainchalla Daughter of Papa Villainchalla and sister of Steve Villainchalla Steve Villainchalla Son of Papa Villainachalla and brother of Sally Villainchalla Rebelchallas # Rebel Sally Notachallas Papa Notachalla Husband of Gertrude Notachalla Gertrude Notachalla Wife of Papa Notachalla Acacmachallas Papa Acamachalla Husband of Gertrude Acamchalla Gertrude Acamachalla Wife of Papa Acamachalla Normalchallas Papa Normalchalla Wife of Gertrude Normalchalla, father of Sally and Billy Normalchalla Gertrude Normalchalla Husband of Papa Normalchalla, mother of Sally and Billy Normalchalla Sally Normalchalla Daughter of Gertrude and Papa Normalchalla, sister of Billy Normalchalla Billy Normalchalla Son of Gertrude and Papa Normalchalla, brother of Sally Normalchalla Separate Acachallas * Popmachachalla * Minichalla * Papa Normalchalla * Baby Acachalla * Papa Quietchalla * Harold (Door) * Papa Acachapalla Alter Egos # Jose Jose Jose JoseCategory:Acachalla Family